


He'll Be There With Bells On

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George promised he'd be home, but Harry is starting to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Be There With Bells On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter ; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 5, 'bells'.

Harry grinned when the fireplace flared green and George's head appeared moments later. He scrambled off the sofa and knelt down. George smiled. "Glad I caught you."

Harry frowned and sat back on his heels. "What's wrong?"

George raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry crossed his arms. " _'Glad I caught you?'_ " When George was silent and still confused, Harry snapped, "It sounds like you've got bad news."

George at least looked sheepish. "Well..."

"You promised!" Harry yelled. "You said you would be home in time for Sunday dinner--"

"And I will be," George interrupted. "I promised. I just...might be later than I thought."

"But you'll be there?" Harry pressed. "I'm not going to tell them myself."

"I'll be there with bells on," George swore, "but, like I said, I might be late. There's some late lunch that I'm expected to attend that no one told me about before."

Harry snorted. "As long as you'll have room for dinner--you know what your mum is like."

"Naturally," George agreed. "Now, let's talk about other things--like why you are still fully clothed."

Harry only sighed in response.

~~~

"Harry, why don't you just tell us?" Molly pressed, looking worried.

Harry was more than looking worried; he _was_ worried. He smiled weakly. "I promised George I would wait for him."

She huffed and left the sitting room. They all could hear her banging around in the kitchen and Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Good job, mate. Why'd you have to go and upset her?"

Harry frowned. "It's not my fault and it's not like she's really upset." He swallowed hard and looked toward the kitchen. "Right?"

Arthur waved away Harry's concerns. "It's fine. I'm sure you have a good reason for keeping mum. She was just trying to help."

Harry nodded absently. It was two hours later than George had said he'd be back and Harry was having trouble keeping everyone's curiosity at bay. But as he had said to George, there was no way Harry was going to tell their family that Harry and George were getting married. They would do it together or wait another week. Everyone assumed that the news was about the joke shop, of course, or some award that George had gotten at the conference he was at. Or, at least, that was what Harry hoped they all thought. He'd feel absolutely ridiculous if they all suspected--or knew--and he refused to say anything.

Maybe it was, Harry thought minutes later as he stared into his drink. What difference did it make, really, if Harry and George told them together rather than just Harry? He sighed and looked up. Maybe he could've worn his ring--it was technically his wedding ring and George has his own half, but they both agreed that they would wear them if they wanted to. Harry's was currently on a chain under his shirt; if he had worn it, there wouldn't be any secret to tell, really. There was no doubt it was a wedding ring and all the side glances everyone kept throwing him would have revealed the secret in one look.

However, just as he cleared his throat to get it done and over with, the door opened. "Happy Sunday!" George called, wearing a festive Santa hat despite the holiday being a week away.

Harry let out a breath and crossed the room to kiss George hello as everyone called out their own greetings. George wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and grinned. "And since Harry hear was too chicken to tell you by himself, I'll let you in on our secret: we're getting married!" Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Silence reigned for a minute before congratulations were heard all around and Harry and George were separated by their enthusiastic family. George winked at Harry over his shoulder and Harry blushed hard. Molly scoffed at Harry where she had pulled him aside. "Were you too embarassed to tell us?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "No. I just...I..."

Molly sighed and hugged him. "Never you mind. We know now." She sniffed. "Guess you will be my son-in-law after all."

Harry bit his lip to keep his own tears from falling and squeezed her extra hard. 

"Oi, I'd like to hug my fiance, too!" George called.

Harry and Molly separated as George crossed the room to wrap Harry in his arms. "Hello, love," George said, smiling at Harry.

Molly simpered and left them alone. Harry sighed and leaned into George's arm. "Missed you."

George smirked. "Missed you, too. And, for the record, I did as I said I would. I'm here, with bells on."

Harry flushed. "You--"

"Bells, Harry," George finished with a nod. "You did ask for a present when I left."

"I was teasing you!" Harry hissed, embarrassed.

George shrugged and bent his head toward Harry's lips. "I'll let you find out later how much they...ring. And they can, Harry. I tried them out last night."

Harry swallowed hard and hoped dinner didn't go on too long. He turned and nipped George's lips. "Good to have you home."

George groaned in reply.


End file.
